


The New Kid

by SunOfSnowQueens



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Punisher (Comics), Riverdale (TV 2017), Shrek (Movies), Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crush 40, Gay, Help, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunOfSnowQueens/pseuds/SunOfSnowQueens
Summary: Once again, its time for the Spring Fling at Riverdale High School, and Archie can't make up his mind about who to take to the dance. But when a mysterious transfer student arrives, Archie's world is turned upside down.
Relationships: archie andrews & sonic the hedgehog, archie andrews/sonic the hedgehog, jughead/buffet
Kudos: 1





	1. The Bad Beginning

It was another typical day at Riverdale High school, and Archie Andrews was excited for the week to come. Spring had finally sprung, which only meant one thing: The Spring Fling Formal. He thought gleefully about his prospects as he sat in Miss Grundy’s homeroom. He turned to the desk next to him and asked his pal, Jughead, “Hey Jug! Spring Fling! Got you sights set on anyone this year?” Jughead scoffed, “A date for Spring Fling? Puh-lease. I only got an eye for one name this year… Buffet!” Archie chuckled as he looked around the room. Reggie was formulating plays with Moose, Betty and Veronica were gossiping, and Miss Grundy was sorting through some papers. Archie noticed there was an empty desk in the room, which was odd, because until today, there was never a desk in that corner.

Miss Grundy stood up, “Good morning students!” The class respectfully replied, “Good morning Miss Grundy.” Miss Grundy walked in front of her desk. “Class, you may have noticed an extra desk in the room today. That’s because we’ll be having a new student joining us for the remainder of the semester!” The class stirred, Betty and Veronica turned to each other and smirked. “As you might have heard, our school has entered a student exchange program as part of a new initiative to diversify our surroundings and enrich you all in the cultures of others.” Veronica leaned over to Betty, “I hope he’s French!” “Let’s hope he’s a he!” replied Betty. Miss Grundy loudly cleared her throat, snapping their attention back to her. “Now, Cheryl Blossom has graciously volunteered to be our Riverdale ambassador, and I know she’ll be doing her best to show just how great our school spirit is! In exchange, coming from…” she adjusted her glasses, “Mobius? Am I reading this right? Yes. From… Mobius, lets give a big Riverdale welcome to our new student, Sonic the Hedgehog!”

Archie’s eyes went wide as the new student entered the classroom. “What’s up, everybody?” He said, waving a gloved hand as he stepped in front of the class. He was short, about half everyone’s height, and rake thin with a slightly bulbous stomach. But what stood out the most was the fur. He was covered in fur. A light layer of pale fur on his face, and a thick coating of soft blue fur, running from his body to his back and ending in hard spiked mohawked quills. He was nothing like Archie had ever seen before, or nobody from Riverdale for that matter. He wasn’t even human, technically. “I’m Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! But just call me Sonic, my friends all do!” Everyone just stared. “Well, I’m excited to be here, so just tell me where I’m sitting, teach!” Miss Grundy blushed, “Oh! Well we’re happy to have you too, Sonic. We prepared a desk for you right over there.” She pointed to the empty desk in the back of the room. “Way Cool!” he replied, and walked to his desk. Archie watched him as he passed, noticing a small stubby tail peaking out from his back. It was kind of… cute? Archie snapped out of it as Sonic took a seat, staring intently as Miss Grundy resumed her morning agenda.

As Miss Grundy took roll call, Archie couldn't help but sneak a glance at Sonic again. He subtly turned his head a bit and rolled his eyes to the corner of the room. Sonic really was a sight. An anthropomorphic hedgehog, smack dab in a room of typical all American teens! He scanned Sonic from across the room, stopping at his eyes. The average eye is only an inch or two, but Sonic had large, pearl white eyes at least 6 inches each. It was truly bizarre, but his irises, Archie noticed, were vibrant. They glistened green, like emeralds. Archie stared, slowly feeling himself getting lost, drifting even. Suddenly Sonic turned his head, and the two locked eyes. Sonic simply curled his thin lip up in a smirk and gave Archie a quick wink. Archie's heart pounded out of his chest as he quickly turned back to Miss Grundy. For the rest of the class it was only 10 seconds, but for Archie that moment felt like an hour. He'd never felt a rush like that before. Surely something must have been wrong with him. His thinking was interrupted by the class bell, and all the students went to the next period. Archie was first to stand, making sure to leave before anyone could talk to him.


	2. Things Fall Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a cry for help.

It was a few days since the arrival of the new student, and he was adjusting to life at Riverdale High pretty well. Archie, Betty, Veronica, and Jughead sat in the cafeteria eating lunch and gossiped to each other. “The new guy really is interesting...” Betty said. “I heard back in his hometown, he’s quite the adventurer!” Veronica laughed, “Who needs adventure? I heard he owns the largest collection of gold and emeralds in Mobius! Now THATS living!” They both laughed, as Betty added, "Did you hear Reggie's been trying to get Sonic to join the football team?" Jughead scoffed, "Yeah, hes practically got his hands all over him.” Jughead took a large bite of a well-dressed hotdog, “The new guy may be fast, but speed isn't a substitute for strategy, right Archie?" Archie nodded and looked past Jughead to the table behind them. There he was. Sonic was sitting with Reggie, Moose, and the rest of the team. Sure, they might have been trying to lure Sonic into joining, but really Sonic had them all exactly where he wanted. Archie could tell, his posture said it all. The ease at which he was leaning on his hand, the way his legs crossed, subtle smirk on his furry lips. Archie listened to their table. "... so then once we got to Scrap Brain Zone, my pal Rotor Walrus and I found the guy. And I said, 'Robotnik, take a hike!" The team all laughed. "You got him good!" Moose exclaimed. Archie noticed the light in Sonics eyes dying. He was bored of them.

"We should help the guy out!" Jughead said, startling Archie. Archie snapped back and focused on the gang. “What do you mean?” Jughead smiled, “Reggie doesn’t need any more jocks! Let’s show Sonic around town, that guy could use a little more diversity in his friendpool.” Veronica jumped at the suggestion. “Great idea, Jug!” she said, “let’s invite him over!” Archie panicked. “Wait! But guys…” It was too late, Betty and Veronica got up and sauntered off to the jock table. He knew Jughead was doing the right thing, but he wasn’t ready yet to introduce himself. Not now, not until he understood what he was feeling… He looked over, there were Betty and Veronica, the cutest girls in Riverdale, saying hello to the boys. He didn’t listen to the conversation this time, but he knew his friends well enough to know what was going on. Veronica had her eyes locked on Sonic as she talked to him, while Betty stood besides her and ran a hand through her blonde hair. It was their classic thing. A real one-two combo, like fire and ice. They could get any guy to give them their full attention. It’s why everyone noticed them. It certainly got Archie to drop his guard countless times, or so he thought. Sonic seemed surprised that they were talking to him, but turned and smirked as Veronica complimented the fabric of his white gloves. Archie saw Betty point to their lunch table, and he quickly looked the other way as Sonic gave their table a scan. Archie breathed deep and closed his eyes for a second, as he thought about the way Sonic caught him staring earlier that week. It was embarrassing, but he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of excitement at the thought. He was thrust back to reality as he opened his eyes to find Sonic sitting next to him, a big furry smirk on his face as he crossed his sleek furry legs over each other. Archie noticed Betty and Veronica still walking back to their table. Archie stumbled a bit over his words, “Wow, you got over here fast” “Thanks, its what I do,” Sonic replied.

Jughead immediately lit up and pointed at Sonic’s tray. “That’s quite a beaut you got there!” Archie looked down and saw Sonic’s lunch, a hotdog piled with chili and dressings. “Where’d you get that?” Sonic smirked at Jughead, “This ol’ thing? I brought it from home! See, where I come from, a good chili cheese dog is a delicacy. Hard to come by in those parts.” Jughead smiled, “Well it’s a good thing we met!” He pointed at himself, “I’m Jughead Jones. It’s a pleasure to meet a fellow connoisseur of franks!” Sonic lifted his chili dog up, “Right on, Jug!” Jughead held up his, “Bottoms up!” Archie watched as Sonic took a bite of his chili dog, lingering on his mouth. He watched his thin furry lips wrap around the dog, lightly sliding down its warm slick skin as his teeth bit down and pulled a piece off. Again for Archie, time felt like it stood still. This wasn’t right, he thought. Something was wrong with him. That would explain the alien feeling in his chest. He glimpsed over at Sonic’s lips again, and noticed a small glob of cheese whiz stuck to his fur. It was cute. It reminded him of when he took Betty out for spaghetti and he got sauce all over his face. What was it Betty told him? “Someone needs to clean it off…” and then she got up and sat next to him, and then she… Archie began to act. Just like his memory, Archie started leaning in towards Sonic. Someone had to clean it off. Suddenly, Sonic let out a hearty belch, snapping Archie back to reality with the smell of chili cheese and Mountain Dew. “Whew!” Sonic proclaimed, “Can’t beat a good chili cheese dog!” Jughead nodded vigorously as he chewed his dog down. Archie froze, he couldn’t believe what almost just happened.

Veronica chimed in, “So Sonic, what’s the story with your rings? Does your daddy collect jewels like mine?” Betty shoved Veronica hard. “Don’t be rude!” Betty flushed beet red. “We had a bet, Sonic. On your rings. I think you found them on your adventures. She thinks you’re old money.” Sonic held up a ring to Archie’s surprise. “Strange,” he thought, Sonic didn’t have a bag or even pockets on him. Sonic spun the ring on his finger, “My rings? Yeah, they’re kind of all over Mobius. I like to help people out by picking them up, kind of like how you guys are into cleaning up trash. But these rings also give off a faint amount of energy...” He rubbed the ring with his gloved fingers, causing sparks to emit from the smooth golden ring, “So I like to carry a few around with me at all times. Never know when I might need a quick charge!” Betty smirked, “Looks like I win, Veronica!” Veronica pouted, “...fine.” Sonic laughed, “Alright Betty! So what do you win?” Betty blushed, “Well Sonic… the Spring Fling is coming up. We decided that the winner gets to ask you out to the dance…” Archie and Jughead paused, a hotdog bun practically hanging out of Jughead’s mouth. Betty and Veronica were known to get into short-lived rivalries to ask out the newest boys, but usually they were nobody Archie and Jughead ever had to worry about. Sonic on the other hand, he was looking to be another member of the gang! Sonic took another bite of his chili dog, not phased at all. “So, Spring Fling, huh?” He chewed his dog for a moment before swallowing. “That’s like, a big ceremony for you guys, right?” Betty smiled and nodded, “You bet, It’s tons of fun! There’s music, and dancing…” Sonic waggled his index finger back and forth and smirked, “Sorry Betty. I appreciate the offer, but I’ll pass.” Betty’s face dropped, “You’ll what?” The bun fell out of Jugheads mouth as he laughed, “Plot twist!” Sonic leaned back a bit, “Yeah, sorry Betty.” Veronica looked at Betty, then back to Sonic, “So you’ll be going with ME, then!” Sonic continued easing back, “Nah, not interested.” Betty barked back, “I don’t understand! No ones ever turned us down before!” Sonic leaned forward and closed one of his eyes as he replied, “It’s nothing against either one of you ladies, you just aren’t my type.” Betty was steaming, Jughead and Archie never saw her get like this before. Betty slammed the table and got up. “Well I hope you have someone great in mind, because you just missed your shot!” She stormed off. Veronica looked at Sonic and scoffed, running to the girls room to support her best friend.

Archie was shaken. In less than a minute, this new guy managed to unravel both Betty and Veronica, two of the most level headed people he knew. If he could do that to them, what would Sonic do to him? Jughead broke the tension, “Aw who needs girls anyway! Nothing a good dog and some friends can’t fix, right?” Archie smiled, “You bet!” Jughead took another bite of his hotdog, “So Sonic, now I have to ask, whats your type? If you’re ok with sharing that.” Sonic smirked, “Well, to be honest? The fling sounds like a ton of fun. But I’m more of a stag type. Go it alone, no one to slow me down.” Jughead nodded, “right on!” Sonic turned to Archie, “What about you?” Archie looked over from his food. “Do you have a type?” Archie turned to Sonic and began to answer, but he noticed something. Something was different about Sonic in that moment... It was his face. Ever since Sonic came to Riverdale, he was mostly smirks and sarcastic statements. But now, Sonic was looking at him, and… he was smiling. Not a smirk, a real smile, his big eyes radiating a warmth that Archie could immediately feel. A soft warmth that broke his guard. Archie looked down and saw Sonic’s slim furry legs crossed over each other. His heart began pounding abnormally, harder and faster than he’d ever felt. He glanced back up to Sonic’s large eyes, his irises glimmering at Archie, locking onto him with laser precision. Like a lion eyeing its prey. Sonic was doing it again. Just like the football team, he had Archie exactly where he wanted him to be, and Archie walked right into it. He wanted to speak, but he couldn’t get words to come out of his mouth. Sonic chuckled sweetly at Archie’s nervousness, his brows raising in a warm, caring manner. Finally, Archie knew what was going on. This wasn’t just a question... it was an invitation. He quickly stood up, “I… I gotta go!” Sonic bashfully replied, “Hey, that’s supposed to be my line!” Archie blushed with embarrassment, and quickly walked out of the cafeteria. Jughead scoffed, “What was that about? Usually Archie’s got a well humoured answer for all date related questions!” Sonic put his guard back up and snapped to his normal smirking self and replied, “Beats me, Jug. All I know is, I doubt these dogs are gonna eat themselves. Race you to 10?” Jughead glared at Sonic, smirking himself, “you’re on!”


	3. The Importance of Being Ernest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring a very special guest appearance from Archie lore!

It was finally here: the night of the Spring Fling. Riverdale was all abuzz as young people piled into the gymnasium for an unforgettable night of fun. Josie and the Pussycats, Riverdale’s hottest local band, were performing a live show as everyone was hopping and jiving to the beat. Off in the corner, Miss Grundy was dutifully serving as the dance’s chaperone, and was taking inventory of everyone in the room. Jughead Jones waltzed into the gymnasium, sporting a tacky beige suit that seemed just a bit too small on his lanky frame. That wasn’t the first thing people noticed though. Reggie pointed and laughed, “Yo Jughead! Whats with the purse?” Jughead looked down at the somewhat large leather handbag he had draped over his shoulder. He sneered at Reggie, “Oh please Reggie, like your insults matter. I’ll have you know this handbag serves a very important purpose tonight!” Moose chimed in, “Yeah, like finding yourself a boyfriend!” The football team all laughed as Reggie high-fived Moose.

Jughead rolled his eyes and made his way to the main attraction: the buffet table. "Neanderthals, they wouldn't know practicality if it hit them," he mumbled as he swung the handbag in front of him. He reached over and grabbed himself some chips, taking a bite as he cautiously opened the zipper to his bag. Inside, a figure stirred for a moment, before popping its fluffy small head out of the opening. It was Jughead's canine companion, Hot Dog! Hot Dog stuck his tongue out, glaring at the buffet table alongside Jughead. "That's right, boy. We're in for a treat tonight," he said as he grabbed a pig-in-a-blanket and stuck it into Hot Dog's awaiting mouth. “Now you behave and stay hidden,” he whispered as he placed a few more minidogs into the purse, zipping it shut as Hot Dog dutifully ducked his head back in. He heard a voice behind him, “Yo Jug! There you are!” He turned around and saw his Sonic, “Hey pal! Don’t mind me, I’m just getting myself acquainted with the spread.” Sonic laughed as he eyed the options, “I see Riverdale goes all out on their parties,” he walked further down the table, “A chili dog station! Nice!” Sonic started making himself a plate. Jughead glanced at Sonic as he dressed his hot dog and noticed that he wasn’t dressed any differently. In fact, he was still practically naked, aside from a pair of red Nikes and a black bowtie tied around his soft fur-coated neck. “Must be a Mobius thing,” Jughead thought to himself, as he grabbed some sliders from his plate.

Back at the entrance, Betty and Veronica entered the gymnasium, walking side-by-side. Betty wore a pink floral dress, while Veronica was wearing a slightly more form fitting lace gown. Veronica noticed Sonic off in the distance, and raising her nose, scoffed and pulled Betty aside to walk a different direction. They walked past Miss Grundy, who was watching the buffet table from afar. “Our exchange student from Mobius seems to have acclimated himself quite well with the students!” Miss Grundy thought to herself. She eyed Sonic’s plate, watching with awe as he stacked his chili dog higher and higher with layers of toppings. “I wonder if I should grab some food now? When Jughead Jones has his mind set on food, usually its only a matter of minutes before its all gone!” She prepared to make her way over, when a friendly face entered her field of view. “How do you do, Miss Grundy!” She smiled at the man, “Principal Weatherbee! How kind of you to drop in!” The principal rubbed his head and laughed, “Well I just wanted to make sure everyone was having a swell time. Thank you so much for agreeing to chaperone the dance, Miss Grundy!” She blushed, “Oh hush, the students are like my own children! I wouldn’t dream of leaving them unsupervised.” She looked at the crowd for a second, her eyebrows arching in concern as she turned back. “Principal Weatherbee, have you seen Archie tonight?” He stroked his chin, “Archie Andrews? Why… no, I haven’t! How peculiar.” “Quite so,” Miss Grundy added, “it isn’t like him to miss out on a dance like this. I hope he’s alright…”

Archie Andrews sat outside by a nearby pond. He gazed out at the water and watched geese float by. It was unlike him to be at the pond by himself, especially when all his friends were out having a good time. But Archie couldn’t face them until he could face himself, face his secrets, how he really felt. He stared at his reflection, and remembered the first time he met Sonic, and how they locked eyes with each other. Even if it was just for a second, Sonic must have seen through him before he even took a seat. “Gosh,” Archie groaned, “why am I like this? This is wrong. I’m Archie Andrews! Everyone likes me! And I like milkshakes, and girls, and… ugh why can’t I make these thoughts go away?!” It was then he noticed a figure standing behind him in his reflection. It was a tall burly figure, with short hair. “Pardon me, young man.” The voice said in a deep, raspy Brooklyn drawl. Archie turned around to get a look at that man. He was pale, with slicked black hair and a matching black t-shirt, with a giant white skull emblazoned on it.. He had camo-print pants on, and heavy duty boots. “My names Frank...I heard what you were talking about before… and… is it ok if I sit down with you for a second?” Archie noticed an overgrown 5 o’clock shadow on the man, he was definitely disheveled, but he didn’t seem like he intended to harm him. “Sure…” Archie cautiously said.

Frank sat down next to him. “Hearing your problems… it reminds me of when I was your age.” He looked out to the pond, “I had a son, he’d have been about your age by now. If I could’ve told him anything, given him any advice that would’ve helped him push forward, I’d have said this: Listen to your heart. There’s a lot of people out there that’ll try to tell you what is and isn’t right. But they don’t know what you know... what its like to feel this way. Only you know the truth thats in your heart. Only you know what it is you need to do. Don’t let anyone stop you from following what your heart tells you to do, no matter how wrong they say it is, no matter how many laws or international treaties it violates.” Archie’s eyes grew with clarification, as Frank began foaming as he continued, “This vile world might turn its back on you and call you crazy, but you can’t let it invalidate you. You have to act with your heart, your most primal feelings. To hell with everyone else!” Archie stood up and exclaimed, “Wow, you’re right!” Frank stopped, and took a breath as he wiped some saliva off his lip. “I can’t let what others think bog me down!” Frank smirked, “Glad you see the light, pal.” Archie clenched a fist, “I’m gonna go to the dance, march right up to Sonic and say, ‘I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog! I don’t care what anyone thinks!’ and then I’m going to ask him to dance with me!” Frank looked at Archie, with a big confused look, jaw slightly hanging. Archie waved as he ran off, “Thanks, Frank!” Frank sat and processed what he heard for a minute, “Wow, I really misinterpreted that situation…”.


	4. Sonic Heroes

Things were in full swing back at the Spring Fling. With a belly full of burgers and other delicious buffet items, Jughead was really feeling the groove. As the band played, Jughead was lighting up the dance floor with the vivacious energy one could only get from a sumptuous meal. At least thats what it looked like in his head. In reality, Jughead was doing what one could only surmise was the most ill-practiced Charleston Riverdale had ever seen. Jughead kicked out his legs and waved his arms in the air with no coordination, lost in the splendor of his own satisfied appetite. Thankfully for him, the students of Riverdale were paying him no mind, as their attention was focused on a different kind of vivacious energy. Betty and Veronica were sharing a dance at the center of the floor, everyone gawking as the girl’s shoulders shook and hips swayed to the music. Betty playfully spun her dress back and forth, as she gleamed a smile that filled the room. Veronica grabbed Betty’s hand and pulled it up, guiding Betty through a playful twirl that had the two of them cracking up. 

While most of Riverdale High was cheering them on, Sonic remained in the back of the gym, food plate in hand. He let out a sigh as he watched the youths dance their cares away, when out of the corner of his eye, a figure snuck up on him. Reggie gave his shoulder his nudge, “They’re pretty good dancers, eh?” Sonic switched back to his usual facade, shooting Reggie a smirk, “Not bad at all.” He took a bite out of his chili dog as he watched the two girls go. They were cute, he thought, he could see why everyone loved them as much as they did. “You gonna show us your moves soon? Reggie asked. Sonic took another big bite from his chili dog, the sauce making a mess around his mouth as he chewed. “Nah, not my scene. I’m cool just watching. Thanks for checking in on me, Reg!” Reggie patted him on the back, “No problem dude. If you change your mind, I’ll get the team to clear a space for you!” Sonic gave a thumbs up, but his eyes widened, as he saw off in the distance the gym doors swung open.

Archie Andrews finally arrived, wearing a hand-me down tux that fit perfectly. His eyes darted back and forth, scanning the gymnasium with purpose. Miss Grundy walked up to greet him, eyeing his suit with a keen look of approval. “You finally showed! Mr. Weatherbee and I were so worried about you!” Archie smiled, “Thank you for worrying about me, Miss Grundy. I feel much better, but theres something I need to do first.” “Of course, have fun!” she replied, as he walked towards the dance floor. “Where is he?...” he thought to himself. He saw Jughead, discreetly rubbing Hotdog’s head as he snuck a few pigs-in-a-blankets into his awaiting mouth. He saw Betty and Veronica too. Unfortunately, they saw him as well. Veronica’s face lit up as she waved and yelled, “Archie!” Betty catching wind, let out a petite little hop and waved him down. Both girls ran up to him, their eyes fixed on him like lionesses stalking their prey. They each grabbed one of his arms and gave him their cutest smiles. Veronica gave his arm a squeeze, “You saved your first dance for me, right Archiekins?” Betty pulled him towards her, “We both know I’m the better dancer of the two of us.” Archie yanked his arms out of their grip and took a step back. “I’m sorry. You know any other day, I’d give anything to dance with you two, but there’s someone else I want to dance with tonight.” As Betty and Veronica scoffed at him, Archie saw him. Off in the distance, across the dance floor. There Sonic stood, back against the wall, with a food plate and chili dog in hand. But most importantly, Sonic’s eyes were fixed on him. His glowing emerald eyes. Archie marched forward, pushing and wading through the dancing teens, until he made his way to the back of the room, much to Betty and Veronica’s shock.

Archie was finally there, face to face with Sonic the Hedgehog. They gazed into each others eyes for what felt like a whole minute. Archie wasn’t afraid anymore. He wasn’t ashamed at the way he felt when he looked at Sonic’s stubby tail, or his little bulbous belly. The way his thin layer of fur glowed in that light. The tenderness of his quills. He wanted him. He knew Sonic wanted him too. Archie had to break this silence, he had to let his feelings be known. But he couldn’t muster the courage. Instead squeaking out, “I like your bowtie.” Sonic was no longer cool and composed, he was visibly flustered himself. “Thanks, I didn’t really pack much clothing from home… this was all I got.” He gave it a little tug and let out a shy laugh. It was then Archie noticed the cheese whiz on his furry lips. Just like the week before. “You got a little… something on your mouth,” Archie said, cracking a shy smirk himself. Sonic blushed, “Sorry… I wasn’t expecting anyone to really talk with me tonight.” He rubbed his gloved hands nervously, “I’ll fix this.” Suddenly, Sonic felt a warm hand holding his gloved hands. In that moment, Sonic relaxed, loosening his hands and letting Archie’s hands interlock with his. He looked up to see Archie Andrews an inch away from his face. His heart raced. Archie let out a smirk and whispered, “no… someone needs to clean it off…” At that moment, it happened. Archie leaned in and pressed his lips against Sonic’s in a tender, loving kiss. Archie pulled back, smirking with now cheez whiz covered lips, warmth and determination radiating in his eyes. Sonic smiled and said, “your turn,” as he pulled Archie’s collar and guided his mouth into his awaiting lips. This kiss was long and savory. The two students dropped all their tension, their bodies loosening up as Archie put his arm around Sonic’s short body. Their lips lingered, as Archie felt soft thin fur brushing his lips, as Sonic let out a guttural and passionate moan. The breath filled Archie’s nostrils with the scent of cheese whiz and meat. Archie ran his hand down Sonic’s back, stroking his quills as Sonic playfully caressed Archie’s lips with his own. Sonic’s quills were rigid, and clumped in thick spikes. But to his surprise, a soothing amount of body heat radiated off of them. He pulled Sonic in closer as he explored every inch of Sonic’s lips. There was more to them than just cheese whiz. No, in his lips Archie could taste a universe. A universe composed of Cool Ranch Doritos, Mountain Dew, jalapeno covered nachos, and processed meat. Archie basked in it, letting the tastes and smells fill his every void. Archie was in heaven. He didn’t care about the looks he was receiving from his fellow student body. The hanging jaws on Betty and Veronica’s shocked faces. All that mattered was his feelings, and in this moment, he felt safe. He felt loved.

He slowly removed his lips from Sonics, a long saliva trail pulling off as they did. The cheese whiz was gone now, they both made sure of it. Archie moved his hands and interlocked it with Sonic’s warm, gloved hand as he turned to face his friends. They all stared, unsure of what to say. Archie simply let out a shy smile, and gently raised their interlocked hands up for the class to see. Jughead looked around, shrugged and began to clap. Betty and Veronica looked let down, but their frowns slowly turned to smiles as they began to clap as well. Moose, Reggie, and the others joined in, cheering for Archie with thunderous howling. Sonic looked at Archie and gave him a warm smile. Miss Grundy tapped Archie on the shoulder. “Young man,” she said, “I normally wouldn’t allow such explicit behavior at any school junctions.” Archie winced, but Miss Grundy gave him an affirming smile, “but that must have taken a lot of courage, to come forward like that in front of all your friends. Why, it would be rude of me to punish such bravery! ” She cupped both Sonic and Archie’s hands. “I’ll let it slide tonight, but I better not be catching you two googly eyeing during class!” Sonic winked at Miss Grundy and smirked, “Not a problem, Miss G!” Feedback filled the room as Josie took to the mic, “Whats up party animals?! In honor of the new kid, we’re gonna play a one-time only hot request, straight outta Mobius. Get ready to rock, Riverdale!” Behind Josie, her drummer Melody held up her drumsticks and began to tap as she yelled, “One, two, three!” The whole gymnasium started shaking as the band rocked out to “His World” by Crush 40. It was different, certainly from another world, but everyone was feeling it. Jughead started bopping his head, Veronica shook her arms, and the whole auditorium was soon filled with manic Crush 40 concert energy. Sonic looked at Archie and shrugged with a playful smile, before sneak attacking him with a fast kiss. “You’re too slow” he playfully said as he turned and ran off to join the crowd. “Hey Reggie!” he shouted, “ready to see some moves I learned on Mobius?” Archie watched with awe as Sonic dropped into a ball and began to breakdance spin in the middle of the cheering crowd. Archie thought about this past month, and how much change it brought him. He had always felt like the perfect all-American teen, but in less than a month, everything he thought about himself had changed. He had grown so accustomed to following the same script, having the same choices for all his life, he had never considered leaving his comfort zone. But here he was, head over heels in love with Sonic the Hedgehog. He was no longer afraid of his feelings. For the first time in his life, he truly felt accepted.

After a few more songs from Crush 40, Jughead stumbled off the dance floor to refuel at the buffet. He wiped the sweat off his brow as he started making another plate at the chili dog station. He zipped open his purse and fed another chip to Hot Dog. “Its really great to see Archie finally get what he deserves, they really do make a cute couple” he said as he rubbed his dog’s head. “I’m glad I have you buddy. Who needs romance anyway?” “Here’s to that, pally,” a musty Scottish voice said besides him. Jughead turned around and looked up at the bulking figure besides him. He was tall, with a large beer gut, and lean defining muscles on his stump-like limbs. He wore a sloppily thrown together outfit made of rags, but that was the least odd thing about him. He had green skin, and long spout-like ears protruding from his head. “Are you a student here as well?” Jughead asked. “Nay, I’m the new cafeteriaman, ahm catering for this here event. The name’s Shrek.” Jughead could smell a faint hint of raw onion on his breath as he spoke. Like a delectable burger. Shrek looked at Jughead’s plate and interrupted his train of thought, “Thats a mighty fine chili dog you got there. Yer ever tried a weedrat?” Jughead raised an eyebrow. “No, I’ve never have.” Shrek smiled, “lemme tell ye something, lad. I make a mean weedrat stew. You should come over some time. Bring yer doggie too. There’s enough weedrat for everyone!” Jughead’s heart skipped a beat at the request, but he kept it cool and let out a shy smile, “yeah, I think I’d like that.”


End file.
